Episode 8976 (26th August 2016)
Plot Simon, Eva and Aidan are thrilled to realise Nick stayed the night and that he and Leanne are officially back together. Simon asks her not to mess things up this time. Tracy tells Ken that she saw Leanne and Nick at the hospital together. Gary tries to talk to Bethany but she rushes off to school to pick up her GCSE exam results. Vinny calls at No.11 demanding his £65,000 to get the development project off the ground. He’s quick to realise that Phelan plans to screw the money out of Eileen. Aidan is nervous when Maria refuses to go to a gym session with Kate and Sophie until she learns that Eva won't be present. Nick suggests Leanne and Simon should move into his flat as hers is so cramped. Leanne worries about Gail's reaction to their news. Aidan calls in the salon and, apologising to Maria for his recent behaviour, suggests they just act normal around each other. The Platts prepare a birthday party for Lily. Gary finds Bethany alone with her bad results and takes her to the cafe. Nick assures Leanne he wants to be a dad to both Simon and the baby and reckons they should lie and pretend the baby is his. Reluctant, she promises to think about it. Bethany promises Gary she’s disposed of her diet pills but he witnesses her getting an abusive text from Lauren and he can see her troubles go deeper than that. Bethany tells Sarah her results are delayed due to marking problems. Maria masks her discomfort when Eva joins the gym class. When Max refuses to join in with the birthday party, Michael tells David about the incident with the toy and suggests he’s missing his mum. Eileen arrives back from Thailand and is introduced to Vinny. Steve and Liz are stunned when Nick and Leanne come into the Rovers to join the Platts as they thought she'd moved to Liverpool. They listen in as Nick announces that he and Leanne are back together. Gail makes her displeasure clear. Max enlists Michael’s help to find Kylie’s favourite pebble in the garden. Sarah finds Bethany in deep discussion with Gary in the Rovers' yard. Worried that Gary is about to reveal her health problems, Bethany quickly shoves the envelope containing her exam results at Sarah, and warns her that she’s done really badly. Nick announces that he and Leanne are back together and she and Simon will be moving in with him. Gail reckons he’s taken leave of his senses. Tracy approaches and focusing on Leanne, asks her when the baby’s due. All eyes turn to Leanne and Steve watches, his heart in his mouth. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail thinks Nick has taken leave of his senses when he announces that he and Leanne are back together; Gary tries to get to the root of Bethany's problems; and Vinny realises that Phelan plans to use Eileen to get his development money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes